


Their Coat

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's Coat and his Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly - Torchwood, Jack/Ianto/Coat. The Coat won't share Jack or Ianto with anyone else.

Captain Jack Harkness was a larger than life presence, in part due to the fabulousness of his coat. His military coat that protected and shielded him from many different things, not just the cold. His coat had been something that he used to hide himself in, it was his outer armour; people saw the coat, the image of Captain Harkness, not Jack.

Jack liked that armour and kept it for himself, his coat was special to him, and he didn’t allow others to touch it. It was his coat and their relationship was special. It wasn’t until Ianto began to work for him that he allowed anyone else to touch the coat.

Ianto had complemented the coat and always sought to look after it and keep it in good condition, something that Jack although he tried his best wasn’t that good at. The relationship between him and his coat changed to include Ianto as well, even before his and Ianto’s own relationship began. Ianto would help him in and out of his coat as well as looking after the coats general care, smoothing the wool across Jack’s shoulders, suiting him up to face whatever alien was invading on any given day.

The first time he allowed Ianto to wear his coat was a revelation, for both him and his coat. For Jack the sight of Ianto in his clothing was an interesting one, despite how bedraggled he looked after falling into the bay. For the coat it was something else entirely. Jack was only peripherally aware that his coat had been soaking up rift radiation for years and had a slight personality of its own, often shown through elaborate twirls of fabric as Jack ran, something that Jack had come to enjoy it made him look dashing. As a result though his coat had its own opinions on things, not that expressed them often; being worn by someone other than Jack was not something the coat had ever expected though and it wasn’t quite sure of it. 

Was Jack trying to get rid of him? Had he found another coat that he preferred?

When Jack hugged Ianto and the coat to him, trying to warm Ianto up his coat realised that this was not the case. Their relationship had changed, but not that much. Their relationship was changing to include Ianto more fully into it; instead of just allowing his care and his touch they in return were opening up to him and pulling him into their embrace.

Assured that Jack had not found a replacement his coat basked in the warmth of the two men, they were his; his Jack and his Ianto, and he was their Coat, he would not be sharing them with anyone else and certainly not with any other coats.


End file.
